


Do I Wanna Know?

by wynyard



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Embedded Video, GMV, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Video, YouTube, fanedit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynyard/pseuds/wynyard
Summary: a video edit for ConHayth to Arctic Monkey's "Do I Wanna Know". embedded Youtube video inside ♥
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Do I Wanna Know?

Tried to add a mini story to this, as if Connor is chasing Haytham. Haytham is being distant at first, but then he gives in.  
"Do you want me crawling back to you?"  
"Yes."  


The ending is... well make of it however you wish. It's up to you.

♥criticism welcome♥


End file.
